A Teacher's Responsibility
by Juniper11
Summary: They heard their words and were left to ponder what they meant for them. Teacher/student relationships just weren't acceptable-even if they really weren't their students anymore. Sequel to 'I'm in love with my Sensei'. KakaSaku, GaiTen, AsuIno, TemaBa


_**A/N: I was so close to completely scrapping this story but I changed my mind. It's a bit necessary, no?**_

_**This story follows 'Other side of the Fence' and 'I'm in love with my Sensei'. **_

_**Without further ado-**_

_A Teacher's Responsibility_

"Well, hell."

Baki was the first to break the silence that had descended on the four men. They all glanced at each other rather stunned at the stories and confessions they had just heard. Baki was currently wishing that he hadn't agreed with Gaara to accompany Temari to Leaf. It would have kept him from hearing things he shouldn't. Sometimes, being left in the dark was for the best.

The ladies had long since left the restaurant and their old sensei had stayed behind in hopes of not being seen. They had been successful in their endeavor but that didn't mean that they could easily forget what they had heard.

"You need to stop drinking, Asuma." Kakashi said it softly but firmly to the man seated next to him. Asuma shifted uncomfortably in his chair avoiding Kakashi's gaze.

"I didn't mean…" Asuma started off but then ran a hand across his face.

"I know." Kakashi said grimly. "Regardless, our actions have consequences or so we've heard."

"You weren't exactly youthful with your student either, Kakashi." Kakashi sighed noticing that not a bit of exuberance could be heard in Gai's tone.

"It wasn't me. I'm assuming that Naruto…but probably Sasuke is the culprit."

"But if it were Naruto and Sasuke why would they show up to take her training? That makes no sense." Baki inquired.

"Therefore it makes perfect sense. It threw Sakura off track." Kakashi explained. "Had Sakura realized it was one of them they'd be dead."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Baki asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's better this way. The last thing she needs is to get her hopes up on me. I'm alone. I'm meant to be that way."

"You're just afraid to let anyone close." Gai said.

"And what of you, Gai? Your student is involved in this as well."

Gai looked away unable to make eye contact. That itself was surprising because out of all of them Gai was the least likely to back down from a challenge.

"Tenten is merely distraught with how things have gone between her and Neji. It's merely a passing phase."

"Is it?" Asuma inquired staring down at the drink before him. He didn't raise his head to look at the men around him nor could he take his eyes of the substance that had started the trouble between him and Ino. "If it is then there's no need to worry. We can get up and go home and pretend this night never happened."

"You've already pretended too much Asuma." Kakashi said.

"You're one to talk Kakashi. I'm not the only one that slept with their student and—"

"We're not going to point fingers." Baki interrupted what would have become an angry tirade on Asuma's part and caused Kakashi's disappearance as a result. "Any suggestions as to how we handle this?"

"My situation has already been handled by Sasuke and Naruto. There's nothing further for me to add."

"What Naruto and Sasuke did could damage your relationship with Sakura." Gai said slamming his hands on the table slightly causing all the men to look in his direction.

"No matter what we do our relationship has already been damaged. It's best not to poke at it while the wound is still fresh." Kakashi countered.

"You're not that cool and hip Kakashi. Even you—"

"Gai, you don't by any chance have any feelings for Tenten, do you?"

Gai blinked startled. "Why…of course not. Tenten is like family to me."

"Some people sleep with their cousins." All three men turned and looked at Baki. A brief, awkward silence followed his words that followed with Kakashi pulling out his book and idly saying,

"That type of stuff may happen in Suna but we don't do that kind of thing in the Leaf." A meaningful look was thrown at Baki.

"I've never done it! I was just saying!"

"Sure, you were." Kakashi offered not a hint of belief evident in his tone.

Baki snarled and muttered, "Damn Leaf ninjas. At least we don't go around sleeping with our students."

"And sleeping with your cousin is better because…?" Kakashi asked.

Baki leaned back in his chair determined not to say another word. Kakashi rose to his feet sick of the conversation. "I'm leaving."

"I expected you to leave earlier." Asuma muttered. Kakashi glanced at him wondering whether or not he should stay and keep an eye out for his drinking habit, but Gai waved him off letting him know that he would handle Asuma. Kakashi left without further ado.

"So, what's going on with you and Tenten, Gai?" Gai looked at Asuma startled. "I could believe the family thing if I hadn't heard Tenten's story. I know the smile she was talking about. I've seen you use it once or twice. It's a smile meant to seduce. Why would you direct it at her?"

Gai did not reply.

**A/N: This one will be a two-shot. I will add the boy's reaction to the overheard conversation when the opportunity to write it presents itself. :p**


End file.
